


И как мне вас ему представить?

by Riru



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Arguing, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Petting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Out, Novices, Sparring, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 18:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18145901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru
Summary: Малик уязвлён. До Альтаира что-то доходит. (А Рауф тихо смеётся в бороду.)





	И как мне вас ему представить?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [and who shall I say is calling?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684480) by [starryvin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryvin/pseuds/starryvin). 



> 1) Даи — ранг Малика в Ордене. 2) Хабиби — "(мой) любимый"

Пожалуй, Альтаир никогда не устанет смотреть на то, как Малик ставит зарвавшихся новичков на место. Отличное развлечение — наблюдать, как он преподает ученикам Рауфа урок о том, что не стоит недооценивать противника. И когда самоуверенного Садига швыряют на землю, вышибая воздух из лёгких, Альтаир не сдерживает смех.

— Тебе ещё многому учиться, — комментирует он, пока Садиг пытается подняться и убраться подальше от Малика. — Не волнуйся, рано или поздно ты победишь.

Малик наклоняет голову набок и перекатывает плечи перед тем, как развернуться к Альтаиру: на его лице — полное спокойствие, если не считать яростно горящих глаз.

— Не желает ли Мастер Ассассин оказаться на месте следующего новичка, брошенного на спину в грязь?

Альтаир слышит сдержанный смешок Рауфа за спиной, видит ужас в глазах некоторых учеников, полные предвкушения взгляды других. И этого, он должен признать, достаточно, чтобы кровь прилила к щекам.

— Во всяком случае, ты можешь попытаться, _даи_ , — отвечает он, и губы Малика кривит усмешка. Едва ли вызов от человека, желающего серьёзного боя.

— Забирайся на ринг, Альтаир ибн Ла-Ахад.

Альтаир влезает так быстро, как только может. Всего лишь взгляд, этот взгляд от Малика, и он готов даже к возможному унижению перед братством.

Не то чтобы он хоть когда-то ожидал, что проиграет. Возможно, именно поэтому иногда это и случается.

Больше зрителей набирается быстро: схватка двух самых сильных бойцов в Масиафе — то ещё зрелище. Единственное правило — никакого оружия. Альтаир кладёт свой скрытый клинок рядом с клинком Малика, и нервное предвкушение оседает внизу живота, когда Рауф велит им начинать.

Они совсем недолго ходят кругами перед тем, как сойтись вплотную. Малик никогда не откладывал неизбежное, и вскоре Альтаир вовсю уворачивается от атак локтями и коленями. Всё это похоже на выученный танец, в котором они пытаются неожиданно подловить друг друга, ненадолго подходя ближе, а затем отскакивая назад — выискивать возможность для новой атаки.

То, что Малик усыпляет его бдительность этой схемой, Альтаир понимает слишком поздно. Мысль появляется в ту же секунду, как Малик не отпрыгивает назад, а делает шаг в сторону и бросается на него.

Быть поваленным на землю одноруким противником, как успел узнать Альтаир, отличается от нормы. Малик научился прикрывать свою слабость хорошо, но её нельзя обойти полностью: он дольше поднимается на ноги. Всего лишь мгновенье, но это — всё, что нужно Альтаиру. Пока они падают вниз, он готовится, собирается и использует момент, чтобы оттолкнуться от земли, пока Малик всё ещё склонён над ним. Он бросает Малика на землю, но тут же сам отброшен в ответ.

Они делают ещё несколько кувырков в поисках слабых мест друг друга, пока Альтаир не ловит руку Малика в захват, из которого тому не выбраться, и не прижимает её к земле. Малик дёргается и пинается, вызывая у выдохшегося Альтаира смех.

— На спине в грязи, ты говорил?

Малик расслабляется. Сотня разных эмоций мелькает в его (прекрасных) карих глазах. Остаётся принятие.

— Ты явно в выигрышной ситуации.

— Сдаёшься?

Кажется, что Малик задумался. Его бёдра приподнимаются и трутся об Альтаира абсолютно неподобающим образом. Альтаир чуть не давится, чудом не краснеет, и какого чёрта, они посреди толпы свидетелей…

…и Малик высвобождает руку из его хватки, и мир переворачивается с головокружительной скоростью.

Рука сжимает его горло, колени фиксируют руки — всё становится на свои места.

— На спине в грязи, — с вызовом повторяет Малик. — Как и обещал. — Он склоняется ближе, его тепло и прямота словно опьяняют. Альтаиру кажется, будто что-то взрывается в его груди, когда Малик продолжает говорить: — Сдаёшься?

— Сдаюсь. 

В попытке вырваться он окажется ещё ближе к Малику и боится своей реакции. Малик со смешком встаёт. Альтаир садится, и он подаёт ему руку, помогая подняться.

Рауфу удаётся повернуться к Альтаиру, почти скрыв смех. Поражённые новички смотрят во все глаза, как они покидают ринг. Малик стряхивает с них обоих грязь, жалуясь на песок, запачкавший тёмные робы — будто ничего и не случилось. Это сбивает с толку.

* * *

— Итак, — начинает Малик голосом, не предвещающим ничего хорошего. — Я — препятствие, которое новичкам нужно преодолеть, так?

Альтаир поднимает глаза от дневника Аль Муалима. Сейчас он с радостью променяет это сочетание недостижимого желания и ненависти на простую ссору с Маликом. Только он не может понять, чем вызвал гнев в этот раз.

— Тебе придется пояснить подробнее. 

Малик окидывает его взглядом — достаточным, чтобы сокрушить менее гордого и упрямого человека. Альтаир же просто скрещивает руки на груди и откидывается на стуле.

— Считаешь, я настолько никчёмен, что любой более-менее натренированный болван может у меня выиграть? — колко спрашивает Малик. — Что если Садиг продолжит учёбу, то дойдёт до решающего боя со мной и победит, как какую-то преграду между юностью и взрослой жизнью?

— Нет! — Альтаир резко прерывает его, даже не продумав последующие слова. — Я… нет, как ты можешь так считать? Так, по-твоему, я к тебе отношусь?

И холодное оцепенение наступает вместе с осознанием, что именно он тогда сказал, и напоминанием, что при всей своей силе — и физической, и моральной — Малик очень хрупок в некоторых вещах.

Тот отводит взгляд, и это отдаётся болью у Альтаира в груди.

— Прости, — мягко говорит Малик. — Я знаю, что ты так не думаешь. Просто… — Его дыхание сбивается. — Просто иногда сложно об этом помнить.

И он слабо кивает на свою левую сторону.

И уже не только несчастное лицо Малика и его тихий, но всё равно резкий голос причиняют Альтаиру боль. Это сразу всё: разделяющий их стол, остальные в библиотеке, притворяющиеся, что не смотрят, даже воздух — каждый вдох затхлого воздуха между ними. Альтаир отчаянно хочет дотронуться до Малика, обнять его и скрыть от остального мира, который требует всегда быть собранным и неуязвимым; он хочет оградить их обоих от постоянного напряжения, обязывающего становиться лучше и сильнее.

В итоге Альтаир откладывает проклятый дневник и встает. Вряд ли этого достаточно, но он постарается исправить ситуацию как можно скорее.

— Пройдись со мной.

* * *

Он находит защищённое от любопытных глаз место между башней Масиафа и крутым высоким обрывом над рекой. Он толкает Малика на землю, устраивается сверху и целует так, словно может таким образом передать всю свою уверенность в этом человеке, настолько большем для него, чем «правая рука», больше, чем лучший друг, даже больше, чем любовник.

Альтаир не знает точно, что неразборчиво шепчет, касаясь губами кожи Малика, медленно лишая его воли, но надеется, что эти слова способны разом выразить всё, что он чувствует. Может, они наконец заставят Малика понять, что, если он и чувствует себя недостойным Альтаира, он должен помнить: без него Альтаира бы и не было.

— Ты сделал меня тем, кто я есть, — слышит он собственные слова, спустившись к животу Малика. — Больше, чем Аль Муалим, чем отец или мать. Они сделали меня зазнавшимся глупцом. Аль Муалим сломал меня. А ты собрал заново, брат мой.

— Замолчи, — шипит Малик, но Альтаир уже знает, когда слова идут вразрез с желаниями и говорятся по привычке.

— Ты делаешь меня лучше, чем я есть. Потому что ты лучше, чем я могу даже желать когда-либо стать; лучше, чем кто-либо мной встреченный. Ты знаешь себя всецело, и через это знаешь других. — Малик извивается под ним, и он целует выше бедра, где кость выступает из-под мягкой кожи. — Не будь так строг к себе, _хабиби_.

Малик дёргает ногой, не для удара, скорее чтобы напугать, и Альтаир целует его над коленом, удержав за лодыжку. Малик выдыхает, расслабляется и запускает руку в чужие волосы. Он тянет обратно наверх, Альтаир поддается. Глаза Малика — бездонные колодцы чувства и страсти, и Альтаир вжимается в него и выдыхает в его губы:

— Прости меня.

— Заткнись, — прерывает Малик. — Займи рот чем-нибудь кроме бесполезных извинений. 

Конечно же, у него есть предложение — оно явственно упирается в бедро Альтаира.

— Иногда, — шепчет Альтаир, — мне кажется, что ты создан, чтобы делать из меня безумца, даже ценой всего остального.

— Ты был безумцем и без меня.

И Малик приподнимается, чтобы обнять Альтаира за плечи.

* * *

Проснувшись этой ночью рядом с Маликом, свернувшимся вокруг той стороны, где была рука, Альтаир понимает: вина никогда полностью не уйдёт. Он всю жизнь будет так или иначе расплачиваться за свои ошибки.

Сейчас это — притянуть Малика к себе и нежно высвободить из мучающего его кошмара. Завтра это будет что-то ещё. И когда до этого дойдёт, он справится — не потому, что должен, а потому что он сам так хочет.

Сейчас Малик, вздрагивая, выплывает в реальность, а Альтаир в темноте сцеловывает боль с его лица.

— Ещё рано, _хабиби_.

— Я знаю, — хрипло бормочет Малик. Альтаир тянет на себя сильнее, и он подаётся навстречу, прижимаясь всем телом. А чуть позже говорит:

— Засыпай уже, идиот.

— Если ты останешься, — отвечает Альтаир. Малик делает резкий вдох и, в последующей напряженной тишине, толкает Альтаира кулаком в плечо.

— Если ты хотя бы подумаешь снова извиняться, я отрежу тебе яйца.

Альтаир низко смеётся и сжимает пальцы внизу спины Малика сильнее.

— Сдаётся, что ты будешь по ним слишком скучать.

— И тебе повезло, что буду. — Малик со смешком зарывается лицом в его плечо, и Альтаир целует его макушку.

— Мне много с чем повезло, брат мой.


End file.
